For some time it has been known that constructing ladders with two sections that are slidably mounted with respect to each other enables the overall length of the extension ladder to be varied depending upon the desired use of the extension ladder. This feature is particularly useful for transporting the ladder to a desired use location.
It is also known to construct ladders with two sections that are pivotally mounted together. Using this type of ladder enables the ladder to be used in locations where it is not possible to lean the ladder against a support structure such as a wall.